A Leader's Love
by Kickasskk
Summary: Zero is a Dauntless born who was an initiate two years ago. She is now a leader and the overseer of the new initiates. A transfer from Abnegation, Tobias, catches her attention. Will she be able to stay away from him and keep her space like a leader should? Visit the Pinterest board: /jordanesajian/divergent-story/
1. Chapter 1

cgi/set?id=138099300

I walked into the cafeteria and sat with Lena, Carmen, Nik, Justin and Jimmy. Justin was 19 and Jimmy was 20, being older than the rest of our group, they felt the need to rub it in our faces often.

"You guys ready for the initiates today?" Jimmy asked and I shrugged my left shoulder while grabbing a muffin off the tray in front of me.

"I mean it's my second year and this year I'm overseeing things so I think that's cool. As long as you four don't fuck up!" I say and send a fake death glare towards Jimmy, Justin, Carmen and Nick. Jimmy and Justin were the trainers for the Dauntless born initiates and Carmen and Nik were transfer trainers, while I oversaw everything, going back and forth between the two.

"Is Siya nervous?" Lena asked and I shook my head quickly.

"No way! My sister is just as must Dauntless as I am. She isn't nervous at all. In fact she was overly excited." I explain to them and then start shoving my mouth full of the muffin.

"So Stella what about…" Nik starts but I send him a death glare and swallow.

"I'm eating! No more talk!" I say and he just laughs at me. We finish up our breakfast and then head out of the cafeteria. "I need to head up to the top and wait for the initiates. See you guys in a bit." I say and then we split up. I take a hidden elevator to the top of the roof and see some of the other dauntless members waiting there for the initiates. There were only a few because some of them were on the train and would join us when they all arrived.

They made small conversation but I had nothing to say so I just waited, standing on the ledge.

"Here it comes." Tammy says and I smile, waiting for it to get closer. Soon it does and I see dauntless born and transfers jumping off the train cars and onto the roof. I notice that there are a few transfers this year, around seven. Three Erudite, two boys and a girl. One Amity, a girl. Two Candor, one boy and one girl. And one Abnegation, a boy.

I smiled inside as my eyes bet with Siya's, my sister. She was standing with a few of the other Dauntless born and she gave me wink.

I look at the abnegation as he runs up to the group. Grey doesn't suit him at all. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he was actually incredibly good looking, especially for someone two years younger than me. There was something in his eyes that told me he was different.

Tobias' POV

I had done it. I had left abnegation and all that it held and made it into Dauntless. I knew I still had to get through initiation but I wasn't worried about that. I left and that was all that matter.

As we neared the compound, people started jumping off the train cars and onto the roof. I took a deep breath and tried hard not to think about the gap between the tracks and the building. I run from the back of the car and then jump onto the roof, rolling onto it as I do. I notice that everyone is running in the same direction so I join them. We get to the ledge of the roof and there is a girl standing on with a few other Dauntless members standing on the roof next the ledge.

Her hair was long and wavy, to her waist and pale blonde. I could see her eyes were a deep blue. She was beautiful. She head a double piercing on her nose and black lined her eyes.

"Listen up!" She calls out, pulling me out of my trance. Next to me is an Erudite boy and a few other transfers, there weren't many of us this year but there were a lot of Dauntless born. "I'm Zero! I'm one of the five leaders here at Dauntless and I'm also the one overseeing all your training. So now the fun part." She says smiling and it really shows how beautiful she is. "This is the way into dauntless! Either you jump or you're out." She said the last part with a ring to her voice.

"But what's at the bottom?" One of the transfers asked and I looked at Zero, waiting to hear her answer.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe water infested with alligators and we make you swim your way to safety. Or maybe it's nothing and we are killing you all to save time!" She stated. "Like I said. Can't jump then you aren't Dauntless. So please, don't waste my time."

"I'll go." The words are out of my mouth before I realize I'm saying them and her eyes dart to mine and they lock.

"Ok initiate." She says and hops off the ledge and onto the roof. I tear my eyes away from hers and I climb up and look down. "Don't worry. It's quick." She says and I glance back at her to see her smirking.

Before I can second guess myself, I step forward and off of the ledge, into the hole.

Zero's POV

I jumped last and when I landed on the net, Nik and Jimmy pulled it so I rolled off and into Jimmy's arms. I'm short, only 5'5" so I needed a little help so I didn't bust my ass.

"All right initiates! Dauntless born follow Jimmy and Justin. Transfers, you'll be with Carmen and Nik." I instruct and they start breaking off into their groups. My eyes meet with the first jumper's once more before he follows his group down the hall.

I run a hand through my blonde hair and sigh.

"How do they look this year?" Max asked as he walked up to me on my way to my apartment.

"Good actually. There are three transfers that I think we will really benefit from. The others are too bad either." I tell him and he nods.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'll see you at dinner." He says and I nod, giving my fellow leader a smile before turning to go down the hall to my apartment. I unlocked the door and the first thing I did was take my vest off. It wasn't as cold in here as it was outside and I hated being hot. I walked over to my kitchen counter and looked through some files that were there. I sighed and found myself bored.

I knew that my friends and the initiates would be down in the cafeteria so I figured I would head there. I left my vest behind.

I walk into the cafeteria and see the transfers pretty much all sitting together. I laugh to myself as I pass them and sit at the table next to theirs where Nik, Carmen, Lena, Justin and Jimmy are sitting.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Good so far. We always have one or two stupid ones." Nik says and I send him a playful glare.

"Stupid is a mean word." I tell him in a sing song voice.

We continue to eat and then I want my cake. I look around our table and see that ours is all gone.

"What the fuck!" I yell, my table looking at me along with some other people and the transfers.

"What's wrong Zero?" Lena asked looking worried.

"There is no more cake on our table!" I groan and then my head snaps towards the first jumper as he speaks.

"You can have mine." He says and I look at him and then to his cake and back to him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get to know him but I didn't know why I cared so suddenly about someone I didn't even know.

"It's your first meal in Dauntless, I can't steal your cake yet." I tell him and his eyes remained locked in mine. I snap my eyes away from his before anyone notices and then I spot cake.

"Dylan!" I call and he smiles, walking over with his tray in his hand. Dylan was an initiate but he was dauntless born and I knew he would give up his cake for me. He had a soft spot for me even if I was his leader.

"Hey Zero what's up?" He said, stopping in front of the transfer table to talk to me.

"I'm your favorite leader right?" I asked and he smirked.

"What do you want Zero?"

"That." I said and eyed his cake. He laughed and handed it to me. "You are my favorite initiate so far!" I tell him as he walks away with a smile on his face. I sit back down and take a back, practically moaning to myself.

"You were right." The first jumper said. "It is really good."


	2. Chapter 2

cgi/set?id=138112903

I tie m hair into a messy up do and then pull on my clothes. I look in the mirror and smile. My flying Ravens tattoo is viewable and covers the whole inside of my left for arm. My hip bone tattoo is covers but you can see the ink covering my shoulder blades.

I quickly pull on my boots and head down to the cafeteria to grab some a muffin. I take the muffin with me to the training room because I know I'm running a little late. I walk in and see Nik and Carmen helping the transfers with their fighting techniques. I knew that they had been going at it for at least two hours. "Nice of you to join us." Nik says with a smirk, sending the attention in the room my way. I stopped, about to put a piece of muffin my mouth. I shrug and throw it in any ways, quickly swallowing.

"So have you initiates learned anything yet?" I asked and they all just looked around and then at me. "Well?" I asked, a little more sternly.

"Yes." First jumper says.

"What's your name?" I asked him, throwing the last of my muffin in my mouth.

"Tobias." He says and I nod. His voice. I love his voice.

"Show me what you've you learned." I say and slip my boots off.

"With you?" He asked, looking very unsure of himself.

"Of course." I step onto the mat and he follows. I can tell he is nervous to fight me. Either nervous or afraid.

Tobias' POV

I step onto the mat and watch as she moves around with her arms up, guarding her face and I mirror her motions. She had a couple tattoos that I could see. One that covers her shoulder blades and another on her left forearm, it was a raven flying away. I couldn't hit her. I couldn't do it. She was beautiful and…

'WHACK!'

"Wake up!" She yells and I realized that she just back handed me right across my right cheek. "You fight or you're out Tobias!" She yells and then goes to hit me again but I block her, which leaves my stomach open. She hits me hard in the gut and I double over, giving her the opportunity to knee me in the stomach. "What are you teaching these kids?" She asked one of our trainers but it gave me the chance to hit her, and I did, hard across the face with a closed fist. She stumbles back and then meets my eyes, giving me a small smile.

She came at me again, getting another good punch but I was quicker and I gave her one back. It was too hard. I knew it was as soon as I let it go. She fell to the ground and I quickly dropped to the floor and straddled her. She was under me and between my legs. For a split second my core filled a fire that I wanted so badly to extinguish but then I remembered where I was. I went to hit her again but she caught my fist and flipped us over. She hit me three times and then things started to get blurry.

"Zero wins!" Carmen calls and the weight is lifted off me. "Shit. Is he ok?" I roll onto my stomach and groan but I jump to my feet only to wobble a little. An arm catches mine.

"Shit. I'll take him to the infirmary."

Zero's POV.

I help Tobias to the infirmary and part of me feels bad, even though there is a smile on my lips. During the fight, there was a split moment where he was on top of me and I saw the fire in his eyes. It wasn't for the fight. My emotions mirrored his but he would never know that. I would ever tell him. He was an initiate and I was a leader.

"Oh my! What happened?" Betty, the nurse, answered when we interred through her doors.

"Initiate. He had to fight me." I tell her and she gives me a playful glare.

"That's just mean Stella." She says and I give her a scolding look for using my real name. "Sorry, bring him over here. I'll grab some ice."

I help him sit down, "I'm fine. I didn't need to come here." He says and I roll my ice, taking the seat next to the bed.

"Don't worry. It's your first day so I'm being nice. I won't drag you here next time I beat your ass." I say and he gives me a small smile.

Betty comes back and hands him an ice pack and some pills, which he takes. "Let that kick in and give the ice some time. You'll be fine in a little bit." She says and walks away.

"Stella." He says my real name and I look at him with a little bit of shock but then remember that Betty let it slip. "It's pretty. It suits you."

"You're delirious. I hit you to hard." I say with a small smile.

"You do hit hard, despite your size."

"Never let the size of your opponent fool you." I say and he stays quiet for a few minutes.

"If Stella is your real name. What does Zero stand for?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"It's a secret." I say with a smile and he smiles back.

"I'll keep it."

"It's the number of fears I have." I tell him and he looks at me confused.

"You're not afraid of anything?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. But sometimes I wish I was."

"How is it possible to be fearless?"

"The way my mind works is different from other people. Fear is a state of mind and once you get it under control then you realize that you control your fear. Either you are going to die or you aren't. There is nothing to fear my head. Things are already set in motion." I explain and he seems to think about it.

"I guess that makes since. But I don't think I could get rid of my fears." He admits and I give him a small smile.

"Not many people can." Our eyes lock for a moment and that feeling I had on the mat starts to come back. I stand up. "I need to get back. I'll see you at dinner." I say and quickly walk away, feeling the need to get away from the initiate. He may only be 16 but he was mature beyond his years. He seemed at least 18 and if he wasn't an initiate I wouldn't have known better.

I walk down the hall and realize that the initiates must be on their lunch break when I run into one of the Erudite transfers.

"What's your name?" I asked him and he stopped in his tracks. He was tall and muscular for 16 but I knew he would fill out even more as he got older. He had short dirty blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

"Eric." He says and I nod.

"Did you fight today?" I asked and he nodded. "How did you do?"

"I won." He says with a hint of pride and I nod.

"Good. We start shooting and knives tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." I say and he gives me a small smile and a nod.

"Your fight against Tobias was good. It taught us a lot."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like not letting your emotions get in the way."

"What emotions are you talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"His. Not yours. He needs to realize that you are a leader and not his peer." He says and I nod. Dismissing him. He must had had a point but what he didn't realize was that they were my feelings as well.


End file.
